happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Chill Out". Plot (Back at the lab, Johnny is in his office, spying on the Mystery Machine gang in one of the cameras) *Johnny: The cameras are all set by the goverment. This would be great for my drone to spy all of this. Come here my precious one. (The drone move close to Johnny) *Johnny: You're going to be in charge on spying on the kids the whole time. Make sure you take photos of the birds and post them into the public. (The professor came to check on Johnny) *Professor: Hello Johnny. Sorry to interupt. Just stopping to check by with my friends. *Johnny: What the? Who are you? *Professor: I'm the Professor in the lab. So how is that new drone of yours? *Johnny: I'm trying to mind my own business and you came out of nowhere from your office, didn't you? *Professor: If your drone is out of batteries, i have some back up batteries for you. *Johnny: This drone doesn't take batteries. Not all drones need batteries. *Professor: Does your phone need batteries? *Johnny: This is a smartphone. It doesn't take batteries except you need a plugger to charge your phone. *Professor: Did you bring your cell phone to charge up the batteries? *Johnny: We don't even use old phones anymore. These phones don't take up the batteries. That's stupid. *Professor: Does your smartphone have buttons? *Johnny: This smartphone doesn't have buttons! We tap whatever the keyboard shows up. We use the internet all over devices nowadays. *Professor: Wow, the internet is crazy than what i expected. *Johnny: Just get out. I'm working in here right now. *Professor: Mind as well need a call during break? *Johnny: No, get out. *Professor: Okay, i'll make a deal later. By the way, see you later. *Johnny: Such a nosey professor. *Professor: Don't even think about it Johnny. *close the door and leave* *Johnny: You know what to do. Make sure you spy on the kids in the right place. (The drone locate Scooby, Shaggy, Mumble and the gang) *Johnny: You got a clue. They're about to reach to the road right now. Very sad souls on the loose. *Security Guard: *open the door* Johnny, i almost forgot your walkie talkie on the front desk. *Johnny: Ugh. Why didn't i lock the door in the first place?! (The drone look back at Johnny) *Johnny: Oh, so you want to spy on the kids right now. (The drone's light turn green) *Johnny: Perfect. Now you go outside and watch them for trouble. (The drone fly off) *Johnny: See you on the footage you kids. *Shaggy: Off we go, we're on the road. *Mumble: Shaggy, we're already on the road. *Shaggy: Still on the road like the old country road in Texas. *Scooby-Doo: Hoo hoo hoo. *Esequiel: Calling all hearts. *Mumble: How long is the ride for? *Fred: It will take like a half hour to get to the place. *Mumble: I wonder what plane we're gonna rent? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions